Speed Punks EX
Speed Punks EX (Europe: Speed Freaks EX) (Japanese: スピードキッズEX Supīdokizzu EX Speed Kids EX) is a fanonical kart racing game developed by FunCom for the PC, released in 2017. It is a high-definition remake of the original Speed Punks. Gameplay The advanced physics engine of the original game had some tweaks added to it so that it keeps up with modern standards. However, the object of the game remains the same; to either finish a race ahead of other racers, who are controlled by the computer and/or other players, or complete a circuit in the fastest time. Weapon boxes marked with question marks are arrayed on the race tracks; they give weapons (pick-ups) to a player's kart if the vehicle passes through them. Pick-ups, such as missiles and slime, allow racers to attack their opponents in order to overtake them. A player that obtains an invisibility pick-up is temporarily invulnerable to attack, as well as being invisible and able to steal speed boost energy from opponents. The player can store up to three of the same type of pick-up at a time. Lines of speed boost tokens are found on the tracks. By running through these tokens, the player collects them and fills the cells on the speed boost bar. The player can use accumulated tokens to perform a speed boost for a higher rate of speed than under normal acceleration. On every track, there is a single special speed boost token, which fills the speed boost bar completely. Players can also perform a powerskidding maneuver to go through corners more effectively than with regular steering. Speed Punks EX is also optimized for online mutliplayer gameplay against real opponents in real-time, up to six players simultaneously! In addition to the original 24 tracks, six new snow-themed and six new theme pack-themed tracks were added into the game, making for a total of 36 tracks! Controls Keyboard *'W/A/S/D': Steering. W is up, S is down, A is left and D is right. *'K': Acceleration *'J': Brake *'L': Powerskid *'N': Speed Boost *'Space Bar': Use power-up NOTE: Speed Punks EX is also compatible with gamepad and steering wheel peripherals! Gameplay Modes *'Single Race': Self-explanatory. *'Tournament': Race against your opponents in a league of six tracks. Earn the most points at the end of the league to win. Place 1st in all races of a league to face against an unlockable character! You can also make your own custom league, using whatever tracks you want. *'Mutliplayer': Go up against other people in real-time via internet, and show them what you can really do on the track! Plays in either single-race or league mode. *'Time Attack': A time trial mode. Set a lap or time record in any of the tracks, and challenge yourself to beat it. Do it in a three-lap session or freerun. Bonus Features *'Viewer': Lets you view the FMVs of the game, even the opening intro. *'Challenge': Lets you play the challenge races of the Tournament mode's unlockable characters. *'DLC Shop': Allows players to download DLC for the game. Power-Ups Returning Power-Ups Speed Punks EX has a wide variety of power-ups that players can use to hinder others and gain an advantage against opposing racers. In addition to the original power-ups, new ones were added. *'Basic Missile': Fires a single unguided rocket in a straight line. Can be fired forwards or backwards. *'Triple Basic Missile': Fires three basic missiles in a wide spread for a better chance of hitting one opponent or more than one opponent at a time! Can also be fired backwards. *'Homing Missile': Does what it says on the box; Homes in on the nearest opposing driver. Cannot be fired backwards. It is possible to dodge it with a well-timed powerskid. *'Bomb': A drop-behind power-up. It explodes when a driver gets into its red danger zone ring. It can also be used to block missiles when the drop is timed right. For the advanced stuff, hold down the space bar after dropping the bomb to make it a remote-detonated explosive. Press the spacebar again to detonate it. In the original game, a remote-detonated bomb does not appear on the map, but in EX, it does, adding to its tactical value. *'Slime': Drop-behind power-up. Deploys a slippery puddle of greenish goop that makes anyone driving over it to spin out. Careful not to drive over your own or anybody else's! *'Stealth Mode': Turns you invisible (and invincible) for 15 seconds. Provides a slight speed boost, along with the ability to survive any offensive-based power-ups (even homing missiles and the dreaded shockwave, oh my!), as well as to steal speed boost energy from opposing drivers by running into them. Be careful when someone else uses it! *'Machine Gun': Fires a rapid burst of eight hot lead rounds. Has a lock-on feature. When the reticle appears on the nearest driver, fire and stay on target! It can also be fired backwards, too! It takes at least four rounds of ammo to stun an opposing driver. *'Tire Pop': One of the rarer power-ups, this allows you to inflate your opponent's tires to pop them violently, disabling them for a brief moment of time. If someone else uses it, rapidly tap the K key to deflate your tires to prevent them from popping! Of course, Stealth Mode is of great help, too! *'Max Speed Boost': A special variant of the standard speed boost token that completely fills your speed boost gauge! Can be found in either a weapon box or somewhere on the track. *'Shockwave': The most powerful offensive power-up in the game, arguably, this unleashes an rainbow arc of electricity down the track, zapping any driver it touches. It also erases any on-hand power-ups and empties out the speed boost gauge, two more terrifying prospects! You can get to the side of the track to dodge it or use a Stealth Mode to protect yourself. *'Remote Bomb': A variation of the bomb exclusive for multiplayer, it deploys an explosive packaging that flies into the path of the race leader! New Power-Ups *'Boost Laser': Fires a powerful laser beam that uses a quarter of of your speed boost gauge, so you better have some speed boost power on hand! Can also be fired backwards. When firing forwards, it has a lock-on feature so you know where to shoot. *'Scatterblast': A shotgun-style weapon, this shoots out a spread of pellets that can make your opponents drop speed boost tokens to collect. It doesn't have much reach, though. *'Trap Bubble': A drop-behind power-up. Deploys a large bubble that traps anybody that drives into it until it pops. If you get caught, rapidly press the K key to make it pop! *'Electro Zap': Fires a bolt of electrical energy that can empty out half of an opponent's speed boost gauge. Can be considered the little brother of the shockwave. Tracks See Speed Punks EX/Tracks for details Characters See Speed Punks EX/Characters for details Music Because of the SD Team's disbandment following the closure of FunCom's Dublin branch in 2001, new music had to be added to and used for EX. For the menu screens and the track themes, various tunes were licensed for use into the game, some of which being given a remix to match the themes of the game. Of course, the song for the opening sequence still uses "Traveling Without Moving" by Jamiroquai. Music Track List 'Raceway' *Daniel Taylor - Nu Jam *Calyx - Mirror Image *Rag'n'Bone Man - Human (Calyx & Teebee remix) *Denney - Low Frequency (Calyx & Teebee remix) 'City' *Mind Vortex - Megabyte *Daniel Taylor - Deck the Halls *60 Minute Man - Brand Nu Day *Bro Safari & Knuckle Children - Mr. Nice Guy 'Stadium' *Delta Heavy - Bar Fight (SP Raceway remix) *DJ Snake & Lil Jon - Turn Down For What (Hambooger remix) *Fabulous23z - Hazard County (remix) *Renegade - Terrorist (PA mix) 'Island' * Daniel Taylor - Swamp Rabbit * Calyx - Diablo (SP Island remix) * Calyx & Teebee - Telepathy (SP Island remix) * Calyx - Code Red 'Theme Park' *E-Z Rollers - Tough At The Top *Calyx & Teebee - Dual Processed ft. MC Verse *Rob & Goldie - Shadow (Process Mix) *Dom & Roland - Parasite 'Snow' *Calyx & Teebee - Heroes And Villains *Dom & Roland - Can't Punish Me *Dom & Roland - Moulin Rouge ft. Kemal (Dieselboy, Kaos & Karl K Remix) *Calyx & Teebee - Confession (SP City/Raceway remix) 'Challenges' *Excision - X-Rated ft. Messinian (Calyx & Teebee remix) (Instrumental) (Cosworth's Challenge) *TMNT '03 - Japanese Exhibit (Extended mix) (Tetsuo's Challenge) *El Cunto VS Fabulous23z - Why I (Oughta) (BEEMER's Challenge) *DJ Shimamura and Yukacco - Moving Shadow (Kurao's Ultimate Challenge) 'Menu Screens' *E-Z Rollers - You'll Never Know *Gunnar Olsen - Chaos *Moorhuhn Kart 2 - Theme *Calyx & Teebee - Pathfinder 'Multiplayer Matches' *Calyx & Teebee - All That Remains *Noisia, Calyx & Teebee - Hyenas *The Prodigy - Nasty (Spor remix) *The Prodigy - The Day Is My Enemy (Bad Company UK remix) 'Results Theme' * Syron - Here (Calyx & Teebee remix) (Loop) 'Completed Theme' *Calyx & Teebee - Strung Out VIP 'Credits Music' *Calyx & Teebee - Elevate This Sound (Original mix) Category:Speed Punks series Category:Video Games Category:PC Games Category:2017 Games Category:Mario Kart-Styled Games Category:FunCom Games Category:Pages by JustAlex93 Category:Remakes